


Puppy Dog Eyes

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Danvarias, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Ruby and Alex being adorable children, a puppy! - Freeform, lesbian daddy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Ruby and Alex find themselves in a bit of a predicament when they expect Sam to say ‘Yes’ and instead she says ‘No’.





	Puppy Dog Eyes

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"No, and that's final."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

“Ruby, baby, I know you want a dog. But they’re a lot of work and I’m barely home to take care of you, let alone a puppy,” Sam argued with a frown. The two Arias women had been having the same conversation since the evening before. Ruby had asked for a puppy, Sam had said no, full well knowing the amount of work and effort it would take out of their already busy schedules.  
  


“I can help take care of one! And Alex is here most of the time if you’re not!”  
  


“No, and that’s final,” Sam says firmly, hands coming to rest on her hips, “No puppy, Rubes.”  
  


It’s at that moment that Sam notices a fleeting flash of panic in her daughter’s eyes. Ruby isn’t looking at her, no, it’s something in the doorway behind her that has set the nervous haze across her features. Turning slowly on her heels, Sam comes to find one Alexandra Danvers, who seems to mirror the exact panicked expression. Despite the 80 degree heat outside, she’s in a heavy jacket zipped to her collar. And unless the Director had suddenly put on ten pounds overnight, there was a very suspicious bulge pressing out against the zipper.  
  


“Okay, so now this is awkward,” Ruby says softly.  
  


“What did you two do?” Sam asks suspiciously, eyes narrowing at the woman in the doorway.   
  


“It was Alex’s idea,” the younger Arias says, pointing a finger and earning a glare from the redhead.   
  


“Alex,” Sam warns, taking two long strides to stand in front of her girlfriend, “What is in your coat?”  
  


“What?” Alex blinks, motioning to her stomach. The protrusion definitely moves, causing her to wince, “Oh this? Uhm, would you believe me if I said I had a huge lunch and it’s sitting a little weird?”  
  


Sam narrows her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest, “Absolutely not.”  
  


“Okay what if I said it is definitely not a puppy,” she replies with an apprehensive grin.   
  


“Open your coat, babe,” the brunette challenges with a skyward tilt of her chin. It takes every ounce of self control to not crack a smile when she sees Alex swallow hard. While on a typical day Sam Arias is a ‘beautiful cinnamon roll’ (Alex’s term, not hers) she can play easily as the tough unyielding business bitch, “I’ll give you 3 seconds.”  
  


“Mom, we can explain,” Ruby butts in, throwing her arms around Sam’s slim torso, “but don’t be mad, we had to do it.”  
  


“Three,” Sam begins her countdown.  
  


“Okay,” Alex sighs, slowly beginning to unzip the heavy platinum hardware at her chest, “but you have to let me explain before you freak out.”  
  


“Two.”  
  


Before she can reach the final number, Alex brings a hand into the front of her coat and produces what might easily be confused for a small ball of fluff. She spends a moment stroking the tips of her fingers over the mess of grey and black speckled fur at the pup’s nape, “So, I know you said no, but Supergirl rescued this little guy after some asshole,” she stops and backtracks after Sam’s eyes widen at the word choice, “I mean, some jerk tossed him off the NC bridge. And since Supergirl doesn’t have a regular schedule she couldn’t take him, so, I offered. But I guess we can take him to the shelter.”  
  


The small creature lets out a small whine as Alex scratches blunt nails at the spot behind his floppy ears. At the sound, Ruby springs from her mother’s side and squeals in delight at the irresistible sight before her.   
  


“You guys blatantly ignored me?”  
  


“We had the puppy before I asked you… Alex sent me a picture last night and told me to drop hints,” Ruby admits, “but just look at him, mom!”  
  


Alex rolls her eyes,“You can stop throwing me under the bus at any time, kid!” Wrapping a hand under the puppy’s bottom, she lifts him to face level before pressing a quick kiss to his cold nose. Handing him off to Ruby, she steps to Sam and uses a belt loop to pull her forward, “just take a look at him?”  
  


Despite her best judgement, Sam looks down to meet Alex’s eyes and realizes she has absolutely no chance in winning this battle. An actual puppy dog face from a puppy has little to no effect, but when Alex Danvers pouts her lips and softens her deep brown eyes, she knows she’s a goner. And Sam can’t hold up the facade anymore because on top of her girlfriend being an actual adorable idiot, her own daughter comes between them and allows herself to be wrapped in Alex’s arms.  
  


“Please mom?” Ruby asks, mirroring the same dark desperate gaze on the Agent’s face, “he’s so cute!”  
  


Sam closes her eyes for a moment with a soft sigh, and when she opens them she’s met with a wet puppy tongue across the tip of her nose. Oh and how she tries to stop the smile from breaking across her lips but she has two human puppies and one actual puppy working their charm on her. And if she’s being honest, the little guy is pretty cute.  
  


“He’s an Australian Shepherd, or so we think. He’s pretty small right now so we’re not quite sure if he’s a mini or not,” the redhead says as she presses the tiny ball of excitement into Sam’s arms, “I already had the vet check him out this morning and make sure he’s up to date on all shots and in good health.”  
  


“And he’s got two different colored eyes!” Ruby exclaims excitedly, “Alex told me that’s called Heterochomia, so, this has also been a great educational experience and I’m sure there are a lot more science-y dog things to learn… so think of it as an investment in my education. Oh and my fitness, because he can play soccer with me!”  
  


“I can take him to work with me, might even have some connections to a trainer through the NCPD. So you wouldn’t have to worry about him during the day,” Alex continues, “I may or may not have also already set up a dog bed in my office at the DEO for him.”  
  


“You two are terrible, you know that?” Sam says as she looks into the puppies eyes, one bright ocean blue and one deep espresso brown, “he is pretty cute, I’ll give you that.”  
  


“We’re also cute, so, package deal,” Ruby shrugs motioning between Alex and herself.   
  


“Don’t flatter yourselves,” the taller woman says on a laugh, “does he have a name?”  
  


“Well, we were going to wait to name him until you got a chance to meet him but someone,” Ruby stresses the last word and nods back to Alex, “already picked a name and had a collar inscribed.”  
  


“His name is McLane, or Mack for short.”  
  


“You named this tiny thing after the protagonist from Die Hard? You’re such a nerd.”  
  


“Hey it’s a great movie!”  
  


Passing Mack back to Ruby’s waiting hands, she considers the situation. While she had been fairly clear earlier that a dog was not a welcome addition to her home, the excitement and joy on the faces of the two most important people in her life definitely makes it hard to hold her stance. Not to mention, the fact that she had begged her own adoptive mother similarly for years when she was younger, but she was unrelenting.  
  


Sam knew Alex to be impulsive, but never irresponsible. The dog would undoubtedly be cared for, and Ruby could use the extra responsibilities around the house,“Now, if I reconsider my previous stance… what is in it for me?”  
  


“Love?” Ruby replies.   
  


“Tempting offer coming from someone who literally clawed her way out of me 14 years ago,” she motions to Ruby before looking up to meet Alex’s gaze, “your offer, Director Danvers?”  
  


“I’m right here please don’t,” Ruby shouts before ducking away from the two older women, “also- I do NOT want to hear it.”  
  


Alex chuckles and musses the mess of dark hair atop the teen’s head before she darts away to the living room with McLane in tow. She presses her shoulder to lean against the door frame, letting out a soft hum as though in thought before cocking a brow, “I could make you dinner, every night, for a week.”  
  


“That’s more punishment than incentive,” Sam says with a grin, peeking back over her shoulder to ensure Ruby is still out of view, before she slips her fingers beneath the hem of Alex’s t-shirt. Thumbs trace feather light circles over the muscled skin of her lower abdomen, drawing a soft gasp from the smaller woman, “Not to mention, burning my house down is not really the best way to get in my good graces.”  
  


“Daily foot massages?” Alex offers on a whisper, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth, “Or better yet, body massage. Daily full body massage for a week. It’ll help with the stress.” Another kiss presses against the angle of her jaw, and Sam’s eyes flutter shut when teeth scrape over the column of her throat, “unless you can think of something better?”  
  


The contact at her throat leaves Sam dizzy, her body pressing into Alex’s as she relishes in the heat of her mouth descending the tendons in her neck, “I-”  
  


“Mack, no!” Ruby shouts from the other room, causing the two women to part quickly. The sound of nails scampering across the hardwood fills the space before the pup appears around the island with his teeth clamped into the smooth leather of a heel that is nearly larger than his entire body. At the sight of the two women, the little nub of a docked tail moves furiously for a moment before he darts off toward the stairs with Ruby close behind, shouting apologies.  
  


“I’m already regretting this decision,” the brunette says with a slow shake of her head, “Somehow I’ve managed to become the mom of three kids, each testing my patience more than the last.”  
  


Alex wrinkles her brow as it’s clear the gears are working to determine Sam’s math before she drops her jaw in realization, ”Hey!”

\--

[Here is a picture of McLane for anyone who is interested]


End file.
